The present invention relates to an image input method that favorably is used in a video printer, and more particularly to a divisional image input method in which an image is input through an image input unit having a small number of pixels.
To input an image into, for example, a video printer, it has been known to use a TV camera or a scanner. Imaging sensors of such image input devices have a limited number of pixels available, and accordingly it is difficult to pick up a large image all at once. In order to pick up all of the image, it has been necessary to sacrifice resolution.